


2019年终总结

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 这是一篇关于已经写过的，未来要写的，写作这件事，和今年要感谢的人的年终总结。
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	2019年终总结

我在30号的凌晨一点写年终，因为我突然发现我再不写的话，2019年就要没了。我已经把那么多的事情拖到了明年，所以这件事我千万不能拖到明年。所以我坐在这里，写根本没人要看的2019年终总结，但是我不管，因为写总结好开心，它提醒了我我这一年都做了什么。

说实话，我今年有过好几次情绪崩溃的阶段，有过好多不顺心的事情，丢了两次手机，找过心理医生，还生了很多病。我无数次地想：我真是什么都做不了，我太差了，我根本没法把我脑子里那些可爱的画面还原出来万分之一。每天都在发生令我生气的事情，每天都在发生让我恼怒的事情，每天都在发生让我不开心的事情。我真的是个很暴躁的人，脾气不太好——最重要的是，我不停地让我自己失望。我挑战了，然后失败了，然后在失败的泥坑里趴上好几个月，想：得了吧，我还是换条路走。我根本没那么好，没那么重要，没那么——反正就是不太行。

但是，如果我回到2018年的夏天，跟我自己说在接下来的一年零一个月的时间里（我记得我的第一篇放在lof上的足球同人，发表于2018年11月10号，是那篇贝加的岩火与冷星。我到现在都没有把它转移到AO3上，可见我真的太懒了。）我能写出60多篇足球同人（60是AO3的统计数字，只发在lof上的我还没算），总合计三十三万两千六百八十六个字（而且这个统计的只是公开出来的文章字数，还没有算我只发在lof懒得搬运的文和存在我硬盘里因为太色情不好意思发的那些黄色肥料），我一个字都不会信。

因为我知道自己有多懒，而且2018年是我极度空虚的一年，对什么都提不起兴趣，甚至开始写原创了，这才是真正的无聊。但是因为世界杯，我重新开始看球了，我捡起了被我冷落很久的蹴鞠，世界杯真是美好的东西，它带回你一切所有的回忆，给你一切你想要的，对夏天的幻想，给你所有的荷尔蒙和肾上腺素——尤其是在你的主队杀进四强的情况下。我太开心了，我活了，我真的活了，我觉得我好像又找到了遗失已久的激情，可以重新开始干点什么伟大的事业了。

于是我在复健和摸索了一段时间后在2018年底于lof上发了我的第一篇足球同人。我真的，我的2017-2018活得很糟糕，一个字都写不出来，根本写不动，仿佛是被堵住的水管。但就在那一刻，我感觉这个水龙头被人扭开了，那一瞬间，我突然重新获得了把脑子里的声音转化成文字的能力。我知道：一切都会来了。

然后我迎来了我人生最高产的一年：2019。如果我能做一个图表来展示我的productivity，那大概是一路在最低点扭扭歪歪，然后在19年突然直线飞升，就跟英格兰进四强一样不可思议。总之是很神奇，也很令我惊讶的事迹。

不算2018的话，2019年的总产出字数是三十一万两千一百一十四字。如果你是我的粉丝的话（这话说的有点不好意思）你可能会觉得这好像没啥，因为我自己也觉得没啥。我觉得才三十万字多一点，这长度——也就那回事儿啊，仔细想想也不是很多。直到我刚才用计算器算了一下，把这个数字除以365，我发现，这个数字的意义是：

我今年，平均下来，每一天都写了855个字。每周都写了5985个字。等于说我每天都写了一篇初中生作文。每周都写了一篇同人文。

这个事实突然让我很开心，因为我今年一直觉得我太懒了我太懒了，我写得不够我写得太少，我又不知道写什么了，我太菜了，我太垃圾了。而且当我看到别的文手更新的时候，还会有危机感，想：人家现在都在写文，你在干什么！说真的，我要有这个劲头用到学习上，我现在早就牛津剑桥了。但是我今年真的有无数次为此而痛苦哀嚎，甚至打扰到其他人的时刻。但最后一看，结果居然还不赖！我是真的开心，我觉得我这一年并没有辜负自己。

确实，确实还行。

但是为什么我明明做得还不错，却还一直在说自己不行呢——因为是真的不行。我经常感到，想写的东西太多了，我甚至买了个便签本，在上面把要写的同人文都列下来（再说一次，我怎么不把这个劲头用到学习上）然后提醒我自己，你还有这些没写，时至今日，这些我没写的同人文的数量，也已经可以和我写了的同人文数量相等了，也就是说如果我把我想写的都写出来，我今年起码能写120篇同人。但是我不行，所以——（）

阻止我写文的原因其实从来不是太忙或者怎么样，主要是因为我身体太弱了。对，这么说好奇怪，因为见过我的人都知道，我看起来和体弱多病的类型一点都没有关系，但实际上就是我真的很容易生病。其次就是我的脑子太快了，早在我能打开电脑之前，这篇文已经在我脑子里完结撒花了。我觉得这就像是文学界的早泄，你的partner还没开始，你就已经爽完了。

但是怎么说，尽管有这么多的失望和低落，这一年，就像我上面总结的那样，每周6000个字的产出，这是我从来没有想过我能做到的。每一周啊！每一周！我突然觉得自己太厉害了！（？）如果我能做到写120篇，这个数字或许还能翻倍，那就是说，我可以近乎做到每天都写2000字，这已经和职业作家很接近了……吧？

好了，说了这么多，是时候具体谈一下内容了。  
（我突然开始在电脑面前很奇怪地笑）

我总是很不好意思谈论自己的作品，因为实在是……就很奇怪。但我还是要说，非常感谢卡拉格和内维尔这对狗男男为我提供了无数的素材和欢乐，我16年的时候真的没想到会有这么一天。明年也会继续搞他们俩的！尤其是内维尔，呃，谢谢他。

还有一个就是英格兰，天啊，我太感动了。我真的很喜欢英格兰，不管别人怎么说，我就是喜欢英格兰。好多人跑来跟我说英格兰好冷啊，没有热度之类的，但是这重要吗——不重要。我是因为真的觉得他们很好玩，感情很动人，性格很可爱才喜欢的。对没错，和球技与成绩没有关系，不然我早就脱粉了。

呃——反正就是，我喜欢英格兰十年了。2010年的英德大战，比赛结束后，我看着兰帕德脱掉红色的球衣和德国球员交换。我已经忘记对方是谁了，但是兰帕德那个低垂的眉眼我到现在都不会忘记，就是那一刻，我对英格兰产生了奇妙的情感。我不知道为什么，但是英格兰人，他们有一种摔到泥坑里就会大喊大叫，就会呻吟抱怨，就会骂天怨地，但最后还是会乖乖爬起来，仿佛自己前十分钟没有在泥坑里疼得跟孙子似的，立刻忘掉了所有不爽，哼哼唧唧地继续往前走。那种很脏又很美妙的气质。

我想大概这就是原因。

我这一年来的产出基本都是围绕英格兰写的，明年也会继续坚持这个基调的。至于你英到底有没有火的一天……得等他们真的拿了大赛冠军才行，所以那就是，永远没有_(:з」∠)_。

好了！今年的事说完了。我不会盘点我的旧文的！太羞耻了，再说了，the past is past, future is more important。所以我觉得在2020即将到来之际，我应该认真盘点一下我还有哪些坑没填，假装自己会填。

（掏出我的便签本）

首先说说已经公开的坑：

有很多人问我——我都不知道这个文这么受欢迎——迪芒的那篇罗朱有没有后续。我惊了！这真是没想到。我其实想写的，我甚至写了一个二十个字的开头，呃，然后发生了什么，我也不记得了。但是总之，我会写的。这个不是在画饼，因为这个其实很好写是而且花几小时就能搞定的事，所以我会争取写出来的。

特兰的那个黑帮。这个其实说来非常好笑。我有一个完整的英格兰黑帮世界观，特兰只是其中一部分，我的一些朋友都知道这个事，因为我跟他们讲过无数次了，它还没有特别成熟但它确实是一个独立世界观，然后特兰算是其中的一部分。至于兰帕德的回忆录，我写了！我真的写好了！但我为什么一直没有放，因为我想着再写一篇这个世界观下的特兰为爱鼓掌然后再一起发出来的（……？）对所以不要急，它会有的，会有的。（确信）

环太平洋那个AU。我不知道还有多少人记得，但其实我原本今年圣诞的时候是想写那个世界观的——believe or not!但后来我觉得我应该专注于现役的崽子们，于是就把那个搁浅到一边了，但是我觉得一个环太平洋主题的新年贺文应该不错，而且大概率的话可能主角还是隆包，呃，所以这个就先放那儿吧……

英格兰高中AU。这个就一句话：2020年的情人节还有贺文，我已经想好大纲了！不管有没有人要看反正我要写（不知道哪儿来的底气十足）

嘴炮的二见钟情。其实没有人问我，因为我觉得好像没有人发现，which is挺好的，那就是我把这文删了——是的，我把它删了，因为我本来这文只是写着闹着玩，直到我看到kudos一路飙升到50+，我突然就开始恐慌。因为我觉得如果有50+个人喜欢了这篇文，我就不能再闹着玩，我就不能随便写，我得写一个更好的，更优秀的故事来满足大家的期望。而我之前发在AO3上的那些，简直就是厕纸。（dbq我不该这么说但是我确实觉得那写的也太烂了）因此我要重置这篇文，不管这次有多少人看，哪怕只有一个人看，我也要写出好的文章。因为没有人应该看厕纸，我要为自己的文字质量负责。所以我会写的，新的名字叫Divorced With Child: Second Chance（离婚有子：二见钟情）我就是很喜欢长标题，让我觉得我在给电影写剧本。所以如果有人还在关心这篇文的话，会有的。没有人关心的话我就不写了（？？）

我爱我家。这篇文也是，我写着就是闹着玩的。真的！写那玩意儿我都不用过脑子，然后我没想到那么多人看！我真的是，懵了。而且波切蒂诺下课之后还有人来找我说太太不要坑。你猜怎么着，我真的会继续写，不过一样会重启，因为那篇文就像我说的，真的就是个不过脑子的厕所文学，鉴于现在鸟来了，然后前段时间我在微博上想到了一个绝妙的想法，这篇文会重启，绝对会重启，而且会有崭新的内容，大概就是：

我爱我家2.0（标题未定）：刚与前妻（？）兼下属（说真的我还没想好要不要搞性转，但是美女波切蒂诺和银发葡萄牙美人鸟实在是太有诱惑力的我的脑子控制不住它自己）离婚的银行家丹尼尔列维回到家中，突然发现自己的阁楼里掉进了一个正在逃亡中的葡萄牙特工，而追杀这位特工的，正是对方的老相好，俄罗斯最有权势的男人之一。秃头总裁究竟能不能挽回他破碎的婚姻（？）特工和前男友又会有什么样的交集（？）家里的孩子面对这位神秘又酷炫的不速之客，又会有什么反应（？）总之待定，好吧？

ps：是的这是个列波+布鸟的文，列鸟这种操作是不会有的。不是我雷这cp而是你想想他俩根本没法谈恋爱啊。

……差不多就这么些了吧？总而言之！要是还有哪位朋友想看什么东西的后续请在评论区踊跃评论，因为我不是不想填是我记性太差了，真的会忘记。  
以及当然！明年还会有很多新的短篇的！就看我能写多少了……

说完了明年的期许，现在来给今年做一个收尾吧。我觉得最重要的东西是，我之前也说过我为什么要写同人：因为我真的很想和大家分享我的这些想法，我想把我觉得很精彩，很绝美的片段和情感和故事分享给大家 。而如果我的文字，有给过你哪怕一秒钟的快乐，我都觉得我很成功了。

之前我看到有个写手在微博说，想要多一点字数的评论。我是说，谁不想要呢。但是我也非常明白有的读者要么就是找不到合适的话来表达，要么就是don’t even bothered。这其实无所谓，因为在我看来，你们的一个点赞和一个推荐也都很重要。因为点赞代表着我能在热度排行榜上再升一点，而推荐能让更多的人看到这篇文。至于评论，当然是我最喜欢的，因为它直观地告诉了我你的想法，你的情感，甚至是你想把其中一段单独抓出来说都可以。当然就像我说的，很多人don’t even bothered，我很多时候也不bothered，所以你要是非常喜欢我的这篇文，但是又真的不想说什么的话，点赞和推荐就好了，那也很不错。当然了，三连永远是坠好的（疯狂暗示）  
我也想要和读者有更多的交流，我想知道你们有什么感觉，有什么想法，我觉得文字最重要的就是传达情感和激发情绪，如果能做到这一点，那这篇文章就是无比的成功。我知道有时候我写的不是很好，然后因此没有人给我评论（哈 哈哈）但是，嘛，我的意思是说……我真的很想知道我做的怎么样。所以你要是觉得我做的不太好，也可以私信告诉我……（疯狂暗示）不过话说回来，还是那句，我知道很多人don’t even bothered。所以这种是不用强求，我只是说，如果你们想的话，我很乐意听。虽然我回复会很慢，因为尽管我开头说过我不忙，但我现在又要上班又要上学是真的开始忙了（（。

最后让我来抓一些幸运小朋友来公开处刑。这些朋友要么是给我提供了许多的评论，给了我莫大的支持，要么就是当过我的beta，要么就是和我一起讨论过乱七八糟的东西。总之我想说我真的很感谢你们，因为你们是我写作的动力的百分之五十。这话听起来太矫情了，但是是真的，因为要是没有你们，我依然会写，只是不会发。因为我知道有你们，才会把我的同人，好的坏的，全部都有勇气发出来。因为我知道，就算真的很烂，就算没人看，好歹还有这么一位朋友给我捧场。我要为了ta把这篇文写出来，因为ta想看。  
（排名不分先后）

第一位朋友她不怎么上lof，我也就不艾特她了，但是如果她看到就会知道我是在说她。yy，这位和我一起在英国看了很多球，听我讲了很多废话，像大姐姐一样照顾我的朋友。她真的太好了，她真的非常温柔非常可爱，我爱我家和二见钟情的想法都是在和她交流的时候出现的，所以没有她就不会有这些美妙的想法。我们俩在我的宿舍嗨聊到凌晨四点，我们真的聊了太多，当我知道她在看我的同人的时候我过于受宠若惊了。唉，总之她就是很好，我爱这位朋友。

第二位是这位 @音渺尘稀 这位朋友拥有了我大部分的硬盘文，可以说是我交流写作思路（和黄色思想）的最好搭档，而且她总是在那里，我永远不用担心什么，如果我把这条发出去会不会打扰她之类的东西。因为她永远在那里。我们可以隔很久才回复对方消息，但总是能pick up where we left it。我们互相交换了很多文，然后也是催我写文的主力之一，同样当过我的beta，总之就是我很感谢她。有的时候我写了一篇文，然后想：根本没有人要看。然后我想到她，说，不对，她会想看，然后我就会把它发出去。总之感谢她的存在。

第三位是 @晴天_吃土少女 我和这位朋友可以说是有着非常奇妙的相遇！我们会进行深入交流的原因令我自己都不敢相信，但是事情就这么发生了，而且作为我用私信软件数次骚扰过并且同样拥有我硬盘文的朋友之一，我真的很感谢您担待了我那么多的废话。您是我AO3上的一些文存在的原因，然后我一直想着说要写一些什么来回馈您，事实上，这突然提醒了我夏天的时候我跟您口嗨过的一篇文我还没写——总之感谢您聆听我的废话，给我那么多的反馈，以及在深夜和我激情网聊，现在想来我真是好烦，但是您可爱，您太可爱了。

第四位是 @毛绒独角鲸 这位朋友是去年这个时候和我在一起的人（这么说好诡异）但她现在也回国了。我记得当时的我们正在网上讨论隆包，而那篇真爱至上的隆包就是这么诞生的。实际上，我AO3里的很多文，没有她都不会存在，情人节也有她的支持，嘴炮也有她的支持，她是我最早的beta，是她让我在18年的11月发了那第一篇贝加，包括甚至很多cp都是我们一起挖掘的，现在发生的很多事，都有她的一份贡献。她真的，真的，真的帮了我很多。我们的聊天记录真是宝藏，如果我的手机没被偷掉就更好了。，我们还在伦敦看了很多球，去了很多地方。但总之就是，非常感谢您，希望您新的一年能顺心如意。

第五位 @浅月疏影 我不确定您在哪个账号，所以我就选这个了。但是我非常清楚地记得在我刚开始发文的时候，您就经常回复我，而且跟进了那篇情人节的每一次更新，对于我来说，那真的意义非常重大。您是我最早记得AO3账号的几个人之一，而且甚至哪怕只是一些细碎的想法，您都会给我回复，您是让我在写下一些片段时会感到格外坚定的原因，真的很感谢您，您太好了

第六位是 @清溪半里桥 我爱她给我留的每一条评论，她太好了，她的评论每次都能让我飘飘然到上天。虽然我知道可能不是我写得好，只是她人太好了，但这不能阻止我开心。一个写手可以对读者有什么要求？当你有这样一个读者之后你真的就会觉得自己是全世界最幸福的写手，因为她会告诉你她的想法，称赞你写的好的地方，而且是以一个极高的频率这么做的。我真的，我不知道一个写手还能要求读者做什么。您真的太妙了，虽然我们素未谋面，但是您让我的写作变得更加充满动力和欢乐，太感谢您了。

第七位是这位 @悬灯千嶂夕 ，同样也是和我交流了许多脑洞的，一位很棒的文手。我们对于同人创作有很多相似的见解，和她聊天也总是很开心。说来很好笑，自从知道她也在伦敦之后，我就一直试图约她出去面基，但是我太怂了，不是很敢，直到之后才终于用一次邀约邀请了她，而且那次还下雨了，事后回家我还反省了我自己觉得真是非常失败的会面。但是总之灯灯她很好，还为我的文章充当了法律顾问，我真是太感谢她了。还有就是，我其实之前一直在试图想要诱骗她和我联文，然后差点成功了，没有成功的原因是因为我忘了具体要联什么（草）因为她也是AO3活跃用户，会给我积极地留很多长评，我真的是非常开心，我觉得所有文手都会懂那种打开邮件然后看到评论通知的喜悦……她提供了很多。总之就是，非常感谢。

第八位是 @Foryoutobe 作为我首页关注的为数不多的写手之一，您真是太妙了，其实我们在lof上好像没特别交流过，微博上的互动更多，因为我们微博上也互相认识（这好像废话）然后今年在上海还有过一面之缘，就是真·一面之缘，我们停下来几十秒，说了话，然后就没有然后了。但您真的很妙，主要是指您的文字，我现在都还记得看到您那篇Dele得到吻的5+1文，好看到让我不禁激情留言甚至想这么妙的主意我怎么没想到！总之就是您真好，希望新的一年我们都能多多写文！

最后是 @迷妹院子 太太，我真是诚惶诚恐。就像在16年我不相信我会写这么多嘴炮一样，我从来没想过院子太太会跟我说这么多话（这听起来好有问题）。说真的，16年发生的事情，不是我人生中最快乐的事情，甚至让我一度放弃了足球，但那一年跟足球有关的事情里，您是非常好的一件。尽管那时候您根本不认识我，我作为一个网络射孔也从来没试图跟您讲话。但您确实不太一样，您很好，您非常好，起码就我所看到的您非常好。之后您给我评论，给我留言，讨论了那么多嘴炮——我真的好开心。您太好了，您是我会允许一些事情发生的原因之一。

然后还有很多朋友，他们给我留过言，给我写过让我兴奋到跳起来撞到门上我妈都以为我疯了的评论（那位朋友如果看到这条肯定会知道我是在说她。她还帮我压制过字幕，她人太好了。）给我的AO3点过赞，告诉过我很喜欢我的文章。其中一些人，是曾经的我都不敢想象居然会和我有交集的人（尤其是其中一位，她来私信我的时候我还以为我眼花了）我真的非常非常，非常感谢你们。写到这会儿我都快词穷了，但是这种感谢是说不尽的，就像我说的，没有你们就不会有这个lof账号，因为要是没有你们我就不发了，全部锁硬盘里了。

新的一年，祝大家都能够做自己想做的事，完成想完成的愿望，今年我遇到了很多好人好事，也遇到烂人烂事，但现在是新年，我想记住发生过的所有的快乐的事情，然后忘掉那些糟心的。然后希望明年会更好，但如果没有也不要紧，因为这就是人生嘛。

文字对我来说一直是很重要的事情，而在这件事上给我支持的人对我来说都是值得我谢谢的人。  
终于说完了——  
新年快乐！！！！！！


End file.
